Weil er sie so viel mehr verdient hat
by HotWindow
Summary: Wie wunderschön Leben doch sein kann, dachte er, als er seine Blicke von ihr abwandte und in die Ferne schaute. Berge. Und davor ein See. Er glaubte, eine Nixe gesehen zu haben. „Du!", sie blickte auf, „Was ist, wenn er es nicht versteht?" – „Er wird es verstehen. Er muss." – „Und wenn nicht?"


Author: 11 Jahre alte Vergangenheits-Polly.

Kommentar: Ich mochte damals schon Snape viel mehr als James und das wollte ich wohl damals ausdrücken^^

* * *

Weil er sie so viel mehr verdient hat.

Ihr Haar. Es war das erste, was ihm an ihr aufgefallen war. Ihr wunderschönes Haar. Und genau dieses ließ er nun durch seine blassen Finger gleiten. Er beobachtete ihre Brust, die sich gleichmäßig hob und senkte, betrachtete ihre zarten Hände, die ein Heft in der Hand hielten. Wie wunderschön Leben doch sein kann, dachte er, als er seine Blicke von ihr abwandte und in die Ferne schaute. Berge. Und davor ein See. Er glaubte, eine Nixe gesehen zu haben.

„Du?!", sie blickte auf, „Was ist, wenn er es nicht versteht?" – „Er wird es verstehen. Er muss." – „Und wenn nicht?"

Er holte tief Luft. „Dann verzaubere ich ihn.", entgegnete er lächelnd, zog seinen Zauberstab und nur wenige Sekunden später saßen die beiden in einem Regen aus rosafarbenen Blüten, die von dem Baum auf sie hinab flogen. Lächelnd schüttelte sie die duftenden Blüten aus ihren Haaren. „Nein, ernsthaft."

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken."

Das sagte er. Gerade er. Mindestens tausend Male hatte er sich gefragt, was sie an ihm fand. Sie war so wunderschön und was war er? Ein nichts. Ein Niemand. Sie hätte so viele andere haben können. Alle liefen ihr hinterher. Und da war der andere. Der Bessere. Er war ihr Freund. Doch warum lag sie dann nicht mit ihm genau in diesem Moment unter der Weide? Warum betrog sie ihn seit Monaten? Und dann auch noch mit so einem wie ihm.

„Was ist?" Sie hatte seine Gedanken gespürt. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, näherten sich ihrem Versteck Schritte. Er war es. Beide wussten es.

„Er wird uns sehen.", warnte er sie. Doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Soll er doch."

Und da war er. Er. Der Perfekte. Charmant, witzig, ein Gentleman. Der Perfekte. Der, der eigentlich mit ihr an diesem wunderschönen Sommertag mit ihr hier sein sollte.

Er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln anspannten. Dann kam er um die Ecke und erstarrte, als er die beiden sah. „Was...", er stockte. Hinter ihm bauten sich seine drei besten Freunde auf.

„Was soll das denn hier werden?", er wandte sich zu ihr. „Was machst du denn mit so einem Idioten?"

Sie holte erneut tief Luft, stand auf, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sagte „Dieser „Idiot", wie du ihn nennst, hat im Gegensatz zu dir Zeit für mich. Er sorgt sich um mich, er achtet auf mich, er ist nett zu mir. Und du?" Sie drehte sich um und setzte sich demonstrativ zu ihrem neuen Freund, der reglos unter der hellgrünen Weide gesessen hatte und das Geschehen wortlos beobachtete. Sie schmiegte ihren Körper etwas enger an seinen und langsam schien es den vier anderen zu dämmern. „Ihr…", sagte einer seiner Freunde, „Ihr seid zusammen? Du gibst dich mit so einem ab?"

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Ja. Tue ich."

„Das wagst du nicht. Du kommst mit mir. Los.", er packte ihren Arm.

„Lass mich los."- „Komm mit. Du bist meine Freundin, das lasse ich nicht zu!"

Sie versuchte ihren Arm wegzuziehen, doch es half nichts. Er zerrte sie zu ihm.

„Lass sie doch, das bringt doch nichts." Ein anderer seiner Freunde war zu ihm getreten.

„Nein! Du verstehst das nicht.", entgegnete er grob."

Langsam merkte er, während er unter dem Baum saß, was da gerade geschah. Langsam richtete er sich auf.

„Lasst sie.", doch niemand beachtete ihn. „Lasst sie!", sagte er noch einmal. Nun drehte sich der andere zu ihm. „Was willst du? Es ist meine Freundin. Also kommt sie mit mir."- „Nein.", er zitterte, „Es war deine Freundin."

Er sah, wie sich der Griff um ihren Arm lockerte. Doch er sah es nicht lange. Keine zwei Sekunden später spürte er einen dumpfen Schlag, mitten in sein Gesicht. Er taumelte zurück, stieß mit dem Rücken gegen den knorrigen Baum und konnte sich gerade so auf den Füßen halten, als die Faust ein weiteres Mal auf sein Gesicht zu raste. Gerade so konnte er sich vor ihr retten. Doch plötzlich wurden seine Gedanken klar. Alles war klar. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und sein Angreifer wurde zurückgeschleudert. Doch er stand von dem staubigen Boden auf, klopfte sich etwas Schmutz aus seinem Umhang und funkelte ihn böse an. Auch er wollte seinen Zauberstab zücken, doch eine Hand hielt ihn zurück.

„Hör auf. Es führt zu nichts. Er hat recht."

Es war Sirius Hand. Wütend steckte James seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Umhang, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand in Richtung Schloss.

„Tut mir Leid", meinte Remus noch zu Severus und dann gingen auch die drei anderen. Und sie waren wieder allein.

„Weißt du", flüsterte Severus zu Lily, „manchmal ist ein einziger Moment bedeutender als ein ganzes Leben."


End file.
